


Forever Yours

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, disgunstly romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil is looking for Dan but finds a letter instead.Accompanying piece to Tempus Fugit.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Forever Yours

Phil felt tired amidst the incessant parade of work meeting after work meeting. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t work past the point of exhaustion but he could feel himself getting there again quickly. 

He sat down on his couch, opened his laptop and allowed himself to daydream for a moment. He smiled and googled Pictures of the most beautiful places in Japan. They had already visited some of them but there was still so much to see and so many places he would go again given the chance. He scratched his stubble absentmindedly as he pondered the possibilities. Would they be able to pull off another impromptu vacation to Japan with so much going on? 

Realistically, the answer was no but he didn’t want to give up on the idea so he looked at the possibilities and found that they had about a week free in December, right around the corner from their anniversary. It was definitely an option. 

Phil got up with a sigh and stretched his back muscles and went to find Dan. To his surprise, he only found a letter on their bed addressed to him. A small smile pulled at his lips when he remembered the little notes and sometimes even letters Dan used to leave for him when he went to visit. Sometimes he would open a drawer a week after Dan was gone to find an “I love you,” or an “I’m thinking of you, can’t wait to see you again.” With time and proximity, the notes ceased for the most part but every once in a while, Phil would find a little something, a reminder of how loved Phil really was. 

He grabbed the letter and went to sit in one of the garden chairs situated on their balcony. He toyed with the idea of not opening it just yet, of saving it for later, or having Dan read it out for him, but instead, he opened carefully and felt the same butterflies he had felt eleven years ago.  __

Dan had always had a way with words; he could always say the most beautiful things in the most unexpected moments, especially when it came to his feelings for Phil. And Phil would be the first to admit that it made him weak in the knees. Dan was so beautiful - inside and out - and so talented, and sweet and intense, it made Phil fall in love with him in a new way every single day. But they knew each other so well, so Dan knew exactly what he was doing, writing about their history, about the love they felt for each and their friendship.

_ "My best friend, My Love, My forever." _

By the time he got to the end, Phil’s eyes were fighting to keep the tears at bay. It all had started with a love declaration and devotion. Dan thanked him for all the happy years, for not giving up on him, but he made a request as well. 

_ "Forever." _

Phil smiled imagining a forever with Dan. A house, a dog, maybe even children one day. Travelling everywhere together. Pictures upon pictures of Dan sunbathing for his secret folder. A wedding…

He thought back to that tab he left opened on his laptop and smiled. It seemed like December was going to be a busy month after all.

_ "Please say yes _ ."

_Yes, forever._ I’ll be yours forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang. Day 8: Forever. Please let me know if you liked it.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631477169580818432/forever-yours)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
